


【龙龄】脱敏治疗（假的治疗）

by DUDUqwq



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUDUqwq/pseuds/DUDUqwq
Summary: （是假的治疗）乳首play、乳贴、恶劣王哥无实干，可能有后续。





	【龙龄】脱敏治疗（假的治疗）

张九龄有个烦恼。

这烦恼说大不大，说小也不太小，却是真真实实折磨了他好几年。

并且有点难以启齿。

那就是，张九龄的胸前某两点，格外敏感。

不仅如此，整个胸部还有一点微微隆起，柔软的乳肉宛如刚进入青春期的少女，透出青涩又甜美的气息。

当然张九龄本人完全没有这种自觉，他只为自己减肥之后也减不下去的胸部似乎不能变成胸肌而惋惜，并且被这持续了好一阵子的烦恼所困扰。

自从他跟着王九龙一起减肥瘦下来，原本圆滚滚的小肚子消了下去，再穿上衣服挺直背，胸部就显得要更突出一点。每当张九龄穿上衣服的时候，略微粗糙的布料便会随着走路的幅度轻微地蹭着乳头，奇怪的触感让张九龄忍不住稍微弯曲一点身子，或是用手捂住腹部防止衣服再肆意乱摆。

穿上大褂倒还好，内衬柔顺的布料只会贴着身子，一点点的摩擦对张九龄造不成什么影响。

但奈何，他的身边站着一位武术捧哏。

尤其是这位捧哏还时不时在台上对他动手动脚。

王九龙大褂外头套着一身白“寿衣”，一张脸凑过来冲着他乐，手还老伸上来捏捏脸，张九龄不胜其烦，刚要开口把包袱顺下去，那手猝不及防就下滑在他胸前掐了一把。

好巧不巧捏中突起的左侧乳首。

张九龄差点克制不住身子条件反射的一颤，却是赶紧伸了只手扶住桌子好不让自己腿软。给了王九龙一个警告的眼神，又悄咪咪地离大白塔远了两步，这才继续节目。

这样下去不行，下了台后张九龄摸着下巴想。他也没想到自己反应这么大，要是哪天万一台上有个什么不小心，影响了节目就不好了。

在浏览器上一阵搜索后，张九龄在淘宝上下了单，据说是女性夏天清凉首选，男性防止激凸的无敌好物——乳贴。

把自己关到厕所首次尝试的张九龄拿着两小片粉红色的花朵形状的乳贴沉默了，他买的时候太紧张根本没有仔细看，这一看就是女士用的材质和形状。

算了，反正只有自己知道，效果也差不多。张九龄安慰自己，低着头将乳贴贴上。

不得不说，这东西还真的挺有用，起码衣服的摩擦一点感觉也没有了，本打算只在上台时候用的，发觉在平时也一样好用的张九龄十分开心，逐渐发展成只要出门，就会把乳贴贴上。

王九龙万万想不到，他拿了奶茶外卖再回来之后，会看到眼前这幅场景。

结束之后说着要歇歇再走的师哥此时正在换衣服，大概想着后台无人，也没侧过身避着点，墨绿色的大褂扣子全部解开，划过肩膀挂在手肘处，胸口大敞着正对着王九龙。

他第一反应居然是：原来师哥今天大褂里面没穿背心儿。

而张九龄第一反应：凉凉。

愣了一下再想把大褂穿回去已经晚了，王九龙一步就贴了上来，空着的手捏住张九龄半截胳膊，低着头问道：“师哥，这是什么？”

张九龄知道他已经看到了，但一边大褂被压在王九龙手里怎么也拽不上来，袒露着半边胸脯干着急，脸烧得火热，也不敢抬眼去看王九龙：“儿子松手！”

王九龙把手上东西一扔，仍旧抓着张九龄的手臂没松，刚握过奶茶还冰凉的手从拉起来的那半边大褂伸进去，握住了张九龄的腰。

感受到身前人被冰得忍不住躲，手还伸上来推搡着他的肩膀，反而更给了起坏心的人可乘之机，顺着腰线摸上隐藏起来的半边胸口，大拇指摁着乳肉跟花朵乳贴的边缘起了缝隙，揭开一点去挠下面的乳晕。

“嗯…”小猫儿似的哼声从嗓子里漏出来，张九龄都被自己吓了一跳，轻咳一声掩饰，又恼羞成怒地加大力气去推王九龙，抬头用最凶狠的眼神瞪过去。

王九龙手上动作不停，手指动了动把整片乳贴掀开，揉搓上还未挺立的柔软的乳尖，用指腹的薄茧绕着边缘轻轻地刮蹭着，时不时指甲不小心地勾过最敏感的乳首，惹得张九龄失了力气，只下意识地弓起背，想朝后躲躲突然的刺激。

“师哥为什么会用上乳贴？”王九龙感受到手下的身子忍不住的颤抖，反而变本加厉起来。明显比一般男性都要柔软挺起的乳肉温暖又滑嫩，手掌将将好拢住，乳头从虎口处露出来，稍稍收紧大拇指就能夹在中间揉弄一番。

平时光衣料摩擦都有些难受的敏感度，在这样细致又带有点恶意不分轻重的挑逗下，张九龄已经躲得紧贴着柜子。想起来去制止罪魁祸首却由于软了力气起不了什么阻挡作用，退无可退的身子为了躲避逗弄的手只得左右扭动一下，可逐渐升温的掌心仿佛粘在了胸前一般怎么也甩不掉。

火热的呼吸喷洒在耳边，王九龙头低了下来，含住闪亮亮的耳钉在舌尖玩耍，说出的话也暧昧得含糊：“是因为太敏感了吗？”

张九龄光是抑制住从喉间翻滚涌上的奇怪声音就用了大半力气，热得不正常的脸颊好像影响到了思维，一张口就忍不住冒出两声喘息，断断续续地答道：“艹…老子也不想…”

“你给我撒手…”张九龄不死心地挣扎一下，企图用大师哥的威严吓唬王九龙：“你现在松手…我可以当作没发生过…”

“可是我不能呀，老大。”王九龙早就发现了点端倪，比如说在台上某些动作时张九龄的不自然，比如说在后台换衣服时永远的躲躲闪闪，再比如说不小心碰到胸前时条件反射的颤抖…

更不用说抱着特别心思不敢说出口的青年，看到心上人以那副模样出现在眼前。

墨绿色丝滑的大褂搭在深色的皮肤上，从圆润的肩膀到窄腰一览无遗，朝前挺起的胸膛有着色气的弧度，散发着诱人气息的胸前贴着两片淡粉色的花朵，包裹住深色的乳晕，隐约可以看到透出乳头的颜色来。

被冲昏头脑的人是不会放过这样的机会的。王九龙另一只手也贴了过来，终于揉上想象中的一片柔软，声音不自觉的压得更低：“我帮老大解决这个麻烦怎么样。”

“什么…？怎么解决？”张九龄觉得自己大概也昏了头。

王九龙的手滑向他的后背，一边揽着人朝沙发走一边说：“就像是过敏，做脱敏训练的人，通过练习降低你的敏感程度…”

“…真的？”张九龄怀疑地去看王九龙，光顾着质疑，两步路的距离没留神已经被带着坐到了王九龙的腿上。

王九龙看着跨坐在自己腿上的师哥，放大了笑容回他：“当然是真的。”

现在眼前就是已经挺立的殷红乳尖，凑近的呼吸拍打上去都会激得张九龄一阵不自觉颤抖。他缓缓将大褂从师哥身上褪下来，仍贴着乳贴的另一边才真正毫无遮掩的呈现在他眼前。

“粉色…也挺衬你的。” 张九龄耳朵红得快要滴血，一巴掌要拍过来，被王九龙抓着手腕，连着另一只手一块儿固定到身后，不等他反应就将脑袋凑了上来。

用舌尖在花朵的边缘舔舐着，轻微的痒感弄得张九龄有点难受，随后就感觉到乳贴的边缘被撬开一点边界，湿润的舌就伸了进来，从下而上地顶着被压在硅胶薄片下的乳头，两相挤压的感觉有一点刺痛，不知名的细小电流飞快闪过，张九龄咬着嘴唇才忍住只轻哼了一声。

灵活的舌在乳晕上扫了扫，随后就辅佐着牙齿将乳贴揭开，一偏头甩到一边，换成实打实地包裹住乳尖。

“唔…”张九龄闷哼一声，几乎是瞬间就有雾气涌上眼眶，他平时自己都会避开触碰，现在这样的刺激，有点太过了。

口腔包裹的感觉和之前手指的挑逗完全不同，湿热的气息蒸得他头昏脑涨，光滑的口腔壁摩挲着乳头，在舌尖几下戳刺的刺激下已经硬了起来，深红的颜色被淡色的嘴唇抿起，稍稍使了点力气左右磨蹭两下，张九龄的身体就完全不受控制的弹起来，连声音都带上了哭腔。

“呜…你轻点儿…”张九龄的手被放开，下意识的去抓王九龙的肩膀，但由于对方靠得太近，又改为抓住领口。身体越想向后逃，身前的人就跟得越紧，连带着口里的力气也越大，偶尔分开时清晰可见“啧啧”的水声。

乳粒在嘴里挺立，艳红又水光粼粼的模样，另一边显得就被冷落。王九龙朝着吹一口凉气，换来张九龄一哆嗦，这才扭头去照顾另一边。左手绕着半圈环着张九龄的腰，右手揉捏起已经湿淋淋的乳头来。

舌头用了力，舌尖聚成细细的软肉，去上下拨弄小巧的乳头，王九龙感受着上面细小的皱褶，寻找到乳尖最中心的一道小缝，带着不容躲闪的力道舔弄进去，右手修剪平整的指甲带着下面粗糙的薄茧，照着同样的位置划过。张九龄的手一下子揪紧，腰肢与胸口不知是要躲避开这奇妙的快感还是要更进一步将自己送入王九龙的手里，王九龙使了点劲才没让他整个人弹出去。

“你…你他妈的…”张九龄仰着头，生理盐水顺着眼角划入柔顺的发丝中，扭着身子想拉开点距离，水蒙蒙一片的眸子低头去看王九龙，却看到这人刚松开嘴，抬眼跟自己对视着又上来舔了一口。

视觉冲击加上感官刺激，张九龄猝不及防颤抖，一眨眼就有眼泪滚了下来，滴落在王九龙唇角。

臂弯揽的是心上人的腰，舌尖尝的是甜味儿的泪。 

他伸手给张九龄擦了擦脸上的泪痕，摁着脖颈低下头来接吻，刚刚恶劣玩弄的唇舌功夫仿佛消失了，只轻轻撬开唇缝便退开了。

王九龙把脸凑近，脸颊贴着香软的乳肉，才剃过的寸头有点硬茬茬，张九龄被刺的又痒又痛，没力气的抱着他的头想往旁边推开。

动作做到一半便僵住了，张九龄瞪大眼睛。

王九龙的手不知什么时候钻进他的水裤里，正隔着一层内裤缓慢地撸动着。

“哥，你好硬，也让我帮帮你呗？”

end.


End file.
